Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{4} & {4}-{4} \\ {-1}-{2} & {0}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-6} & {0} \\ {-3} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$